Their First Christmas
by LordofAmus
Summary: It's Chrono and Rosettes first Christmas at the Magdalene Order. What will happen when Chrono refuses to go and madness breaks out when a nun and demon wrestle. Story is better I swear!


**The First Christmas**

**Staring:** Chrono and Rosette (Chronos name has to come first)

**Rated:** K+ (Only because of demons)

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Hikari is back! Haha. This is my sixth  
fan fiction! I hope you enjoy this! Have a merry Christmas!

**Setting:** At the Magdalene Order in New York. During Chrono and  
Rosettes first Christmas at the Order.

**Disclaimer:** Hikari does not own or claim to own anything about Chrono  
Crusade. :( Dang nabbit.

"Common Chrono!" exclaimed a fuming Rosette. She stode outside the  
door to his room in the Elders 'hut'. Rosette pounded on the door  
again. "CHRONO! We're going to be late for the party!"

"I don't wanna go Rosette!" Chronos voice came from behind the door.

"Open up Chrono!" Rosette yelled. She heard him walk towards his door.  
She tapped her foot impatiently as he slowly turned the door knob and  
pried open the door. Rosette raised a fist over Chronos head. The look  
on his face stopped her short. Chrono looked so afraid and timid.  
Rosette stopped dead.

"What's wrong Chrono?" she asked. "I won't hurt you" She lowered her  
fists. Chrono looked away from her unable to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry to hold you up Rosette. Please go on without me" Chrono said.

"What's with you? It's Christmas! And it's our first party at the  
Order! If you think I'm going without you, you've got another thing  
coming." Rosette said.

"But Rosette! They'll just talk behind our backs some more! You know I  
can't stand it when people make fun of you because of me." Chrono  
said. He looked up at her. His timid expression turned angry.

Rosette sighed, "You need to quit worrying! This contract is helping  
both of us. You get your astral and your helping me find Joshua"

"If I had stopped Aion earlier then you and Joshua would be safe and  
Magdalene wouldn't have..." Chronos voice trailed off.

"Are you saying you regret meeting me?" Rosette yelled.

"Rosette! You know that's not what I meant!" Chrono whined. Rosette  
looked to the ground. Shadows covered her face. Chrono could see her  
shoulders shaking and a small sob escaped her.

"B...but w...why won't y...you go to the p...part with m...me" she  
said between hiccups. Chronos defenses crumbled.

"Rosette! I'm sorry please don't cry! Oh god please stop crying!" he  
begged her. Rosette turned away from him. "O...ok Rosette! I'll go to  
the party just please stop crying!"

Rosette looked up with a grin and bright eyes.

"You're such a wimp!" Rosette exclaimed. She took his hand and started  
dragging him down the hallway.

"Rosette! You tricked me!" Chrono whined.

"Yeah I know!" Rosette said.

"Well will you let go of my arm. It's turning purple!" Chrono said.

"Then it'll match your hair!" Rosette said. She hurried into the  
dining hall. Christmas music played in the background. Groups of nuns  
were talking with their fellow nuns, and ministers. Rosette let go of  
Chronos arm. Father Remington waved to them from across the room.  
Rosette hurried over to him. Chrono followed her looking shy.

"Merry Christmas Father!" Rosette exclaimed with a grin. Chrono smiled  
shyly from behind Rosette.

"Merry Christmas to you too Rosette. Chrono! What are you doing back  
there!" he said with a smile.

"Er...Merry Christmas Father Remington!" Chrono said nervously.

"Chrono!" a voice boomed from behind Remington. The Elder jumped out  
from behind a group of nuns.

"Merry Christmas Elder" Chrono said with a friendly smile.

"Come over here m'boy!" The Elder exclaimed. Chrono stepped away from  
Rosette towards the Elder. The Elder wrapped Chrono in a big hug.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS M'BOY!" the Elder exclaimed. Chrono laughed happily.  
Rosette giggled.

After some tugging, ripping and a few thunks on the head later, the  
Elder had released Chrono. Rosette glared daggers at the Elder.  
Chrono was still smiling happily.

"See Chrono! Aren't you glad you came!" Rosette commented.

"Wait! What's that about? Didn't you want to come?" Remington said.  
Chrono looked away with a guilty look.

"You didn't want to come? Are you nuts! This is the one time of the  
year where the food is actually good and the Sisters can dress up!"  
The Elder said with a perverted glint in his eyes.

"YOU PERVERT!" Rosette yelled. She ran after Elder who laughed  
mischievously. Chrono chuckled and watched the young nun chase after  
the old inventor.

"So what's the deal Chrono?" Remington asked quietly. Chrono stuffed  
his hands in his pockets.

"Er...I just...I don't...people make fun of Rosette because of our  
contract and I didn't want for her to have to hear it" Chrono said.

"Ah. I see...that would make things less pleasant. But you do know  
Chrono, all the nuns like you and Rosette" Remington said.

"Remington, that's only because they fear Rosette and apparently I'm  
cute!" Chrono said.

"You're cute?" Remington asked. He raised his eyebrows, amused at the  
small demons comment. Chrono nodded. Remington chuckled. "That's a good  
one. You don't seriously think that do you?"

"Well...er...um..." Chrono said.

"In my opinion, you and Rosette have a special relationship. I think  
the others admire you. Especially Rosette, a twelve year old girl who  
made a contract with a demon to save her brother who was kidnapped by  
a demon! That's unbelievable to think that's real." Remington said.

"What?" Chrono asked confused.

"Think about it! Her brother was stolen from her by a demon. She makes  
a contract with another demon to save her brother! She was not  
judgmental about demons like most people. She knows that there are  
good demons out there like you!" Remington said.

"You must have put slot of time in that thought" Chrono said.

"You two are a remarkable team. I have high expectations for you two.  
I'm trying to convince Sister Kate to give you guys more credit but  
she can't get past the thought that you're a demon." Remington  
exclaimed. Chrono smiled.

"Thank you Remington. That means a lot!" Chrono said. Remington clapped  
his hand on Chronos shoulder. Rosette jumped beside them.

"Common Chrono! Let's get some food!" Rosette exclaimed. Chrono let  
out a small yelp as Rosette drug him across the room.

"Rosette!" he exclaimed.

"Common Chrono! Can't you smell the food?" Rosette said. Her mouth  
watered. She didn't even bother to put food on a plate. She started  
shoving food in her mouth.

"Rosette! Be polite! People are starting to stare!" Chrono exclaimed.  
Rosette didn't appear to listen and kept shoving food in her mouth.  
Chrono tried to pull her away from the food.

"Chrono! Let go!" Rosette roared as she shoved food in her mouth.

"Rosette! Please stop!" Chrono begged her. Rosette stode up and loomed  
over him. Chrono yelped as Rosette took a hold of his big pointed ears  
and tugged them hard.

"Quit your whining! Everyone's staring at us!" Rosette yelled.

"You're the one who's screaming!" Chrono whimpered.

"What did you say!" Rosette yelled. She yanked harder on his ears.  
Chrono yelped louder.

"Ok ok Rosette. I think that'll do!" Remington said behind her.  
Rosette yelled and let go of Chrono. She stode up tall looking guilty.  
She blushed slightly.

"Oh Father Remington! I forgot you were here!" Rosette said.

"Sister Rosette Christopher!" a voice boomed. Rosette shrunk back.  
Chrono stode up and rubbed his sore ears. His gaze met the head nun  
Sister Kate. Sister Kate had her hands on her hips and was glaring  
daggers at Rosette.

"Your behavior is unacceptable!" Sister Kate boomed.

"Calm down Sister. It is Christmas after  
all!" Father Remington exclaimed.

"Father Remington! She is behaving very badly!" Sister Kate rasped.

"We can talk about it later" Remington said. He whispered something in  
her ear. Sister Kate eyed Chrono then Rosette. She nodded. Rosette  
smiled in relieve.

"Lets all sing by the Christmas tree!" someone suggested. The festive  
nuns cheered and ran over to the Christmas tree.

"Common Chrono! Let's go sing!" Rosette said. She ran over to the  
tree. Chrono smiled happily seeing Rosette singing happily. Right now,  
everything seemed right. Even in their dark times, everything seemed a  
little brighter. Chrono smiled and sang along with them forgetting his  
worries it is Christmas after all and he was with the person he cared  
about.

_Well I hope everyone enjoyed my fan fiction! I liked writing it! Haha!  
Please review! Anonymous reviews are allowed!_


End file.
